The Queen and Her Thoughts
by supgurrll
Summary: A traveler who has the powers to read minds had to stay in Arendelle for awhile after his ship broke down. While he's at it, he's trying to figure out why his mind-reading powers does not affect Arendelle's favorite Snow Queen. Elsa X OC. A little bit of Kristanna.


**Heeey guyyys! Here's some Elsa X OC fic that I made. Enjoy and review, yah? I'll make another if it's good. And... I know there's been a lot of Elsa X OC fic here, so I'm sorry if there's a similiarity in the plotlines and stuff, I didn't mean to, I swear! 'Till then, read, review, and play nice! :D**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! We're already here!" The sonorous voice of Ed made me wake up from my slumber.

"...Huh? What?" I yawned while stretching my arms towards random direction to get rid of the sore. _Man, those barrels were heavy._

"Come on, we're already in Arendelle. You gotta help the others moving some stuff. Pronto." Ed was still getting dressed and then he hurried outside the cabin, probably helping the crew with the goods.

Rubbing the back of my head, I reluctantly got out of my bed and washed my face. When I feel my looks was decent enough, I stepped outside to meet with the crew. Things were a bit hectic. I saw all of the crew was in a hurry with their activities.

Greg was talking to a well-dressed middle-aged man, whom I assume to be an Arendelle's tradesman.

I saw Ed was helping Carlos harbouring the ship. (Author's note: I don't know how to explain this!)

Then I spotted Frederick, trying as hard as possible to lift a big crate filled with food supplies. I quickly ran towards him when I thought the big crate was about to fall. "Woah, easy there, easy there... Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks, kid." He handed the crate to me. "Sometimes being short is not making life easier."

"Yeah, but it's easy when there's a leaking pipe in the ship (author's note: I don't know much about ships, so don't judge me!) If it wasn't for your shortness, our ship would have sunk that night and I'd die as a bloke. And hey, that landlady back at Grande was all goo-goo eyes on you." I said smirking, while moving the supplies to the requested spot.

"Ah stop it, you're embarassing me."

"_Thanks, kid..."_ I heard the voice of Frederick's head said.

"You're welcome." My smile grew wider.

Everything went normal but hectic untill I saw people gather around in the townsquare. Curious, I joined in the crowd to see what was going on. There were three men, one in the middle is a short old man, not as short as Frederick though, wearing black noble outfit, possibly from a royal family. And two of them are tall and brawny and wearing similiar red uniforms. No doubt they're the bodyguards of the old man. And everyone was staring at this scene with rapt attention.

And there was a brown-haired little boy lying on the ground, looking all dishevelled and dirty. Reminds me how I look like when I was still a little a kid myself.

"How dare you steal from the Weselton!" The short old man shouted. Two of his bodyguards remained silent and looking coldly at the kid. But I can hear one of the bodyguards said in his mind.

"_The guy didn't steal from you, you idiot!"_

"_Come on! You obviously dropped that damned pocketwatch off your hand! That kid was trying to get it back to you!" _The other bodyguard with a beard thought.

"I-I swear... I d-didn't steal it from you, s-sir... Your pocketwatch fell to the ground and I was going to return it to you...!" He was about to cry out of fears.

"_How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't steal it!" _The boy thought.

"You think I would believe you saying such filthy lies!? Guards, execute this dirty little thief immediately! Show him no mercy!" The guards reluctantly approached the boy. "Please! Please forgive me, my lord! My sister is seriously ill right now, and I need to find her an antidote!"

I know they did this because of their boss orders, not because they wanted to.

Before things get ugly, I rushed towards the little boy and trying to stop them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there! There's no reason to get a bloodstain on the ground..." The crowd was getting more serious watching the scene. I heard their thoughts quite clear, but I didn't bother to listen. Protecting this kid is all that matters for me right now. Especially when he said he has a sister.

"Filthy Peasant! I do as I please and you have no rights to interfere!" That old man's eyes twitched.

And I can sense some relieve from the bodyguards because they didn't have to kill the boy.

"Hey, calm down, old man, I mean... sir. But I think this little boy is telling the truth."

"And how did you know he didn't steal my 100 years old antique pocketwatch? Hmmm...?"

"Well, how did **you** know that he stole your precious pocketwatch?"

"He obviously took it! I saw my pocketwatch in his hand! I know that he stole it! He stole it! Aah! My neck hurts!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, guards! Seize him! I do not want any other filth in my sight."

The guards rolled their eyes and pulled out their swords to attack me. One man with the beard took a stance, and then ran towards me. _"Aim for his left!" _I heard his thoughts. I simply rotated my left shoulder so the guard kept running forward until he hit a pole behind me.

"_Aim for the head!_" I sensed the other guard from my right side. I dodged as I grabbed his shoulder and slammed his body to the ground, and seems like I slammed him too hard though... I could've sworn I heard a loud crack when I did that. "You okay?" I approached the kid and helped him stand. "Y-yeah... I-I'm fine... Thank you, mister."

I smiled, "You're welcome." Looks like the bearded guard wasn't going to give up so fast. From behind, he ran at me as I turned my head, and I was about to respond to his attack. Until I saw a some sort of ice magic restraining his feet, causing him to fall to the ground in a rather ungraceful way.

Then, one of the citizens shouted, "The queen is here! The queen is here!" Everyone went silent as they made way for the said queen. From the left, a pale skinned woman with platinum blonde hair, which was tied into a long french braid, walked gracefully towards us. Her teal colored dress was glinting in the blazing sun, and oh boy... , calling her an 'Epitome of Perfection' would be an extreme understatement in this case.

Everyone was bowing at her, admiring her beauty and kindness or what a great queen she is in their own trance. I might agree with their opinion if I didn't have one tiny personal problem.

I couldn't hear her thoughts!

As if, something was blocking inside of her so it was preventing me from doing so. _Well that's a first..._

I could hear the old man from Weselton stammered, "Q-Queen Elsa...!" He bowed. And so does the little boy beside me.

**Hmmm? How was it? Was it good? Bad? Worse than bad? I'm sorry! And... Actually, I haven't decided a name for my OC when I made this fic. So, would be appreciated if you review your suggestions for a name for him... Thank you! And if you're curious of how he looks, Just look up Jim Hawkins from Treasure map. That's exactly how he looks like. Once again, Thank you! Read, Review, and play nice! :D**


End file.
